


Winterprincess Imagines

by maxximovssolo



Series: Ships/Fandom One-Shots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Minor Shuri/Steve Rogers, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky, Queen Shuri, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Wrongly Directed Anger, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: A collection of  Winterprincess ficlets and one-shots. Fluff, angst, smut you name it. Just little glimpses and moments between Bucky and Shuri without context.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky clenched his fists tightly as his heart rate skyrocketed. He slammed his eyes shut in an attempt to try and wait out the storm; But the overwhelming feeling of pure panic and terror engulfed him like a raging fire. Cold sweat ran down his forehead. His breaths were quick and shallow and his ears were ringing loudly.

"Sergeant Barnes?" Shuri exclaimed in confusion.

Bucky didn't respond. He couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed. As if he was in a nightmare where nobody can hear him scream. What seemed like hundreds of horrific memories from Siberia flashed through his mind.

"Are you okay? What's-" Shuri began to ask softly.

"Shit, not again" Bucky quickly and violently shot up out of his chair. Knocking it over and almost falling as he did.

He bolted out of Shuri's lab full speed. He had no idea where he was going or what he was running from. He just needed to get away. Away from the fear. Away from the trauma and the demons from his past that torment him at every waking moment.

"Sergeant B-, James wait!!" Shuri yelled after him as she try her best to keep up with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Steve staying in Wakanda after IW and eventually developing feelings for Shuri who is now Queen. But little did he know that his best friend Bucky has feeling for her too.

"You know the drill White Wolf" Shuri laughed as she gestured for Bucky to take off his shirt. Twirling a small tool in her dainty hand. Bucky chuckled and blushed slightly as he quickly and somewhat eagerly removed his shirt. 

Shuri began working on his cybernetic arm. Checking for bugs and adding new updates that she'd recently developed. She was extremely close to his bare chest; which was by no means a complaint, just an observation. 

She noticed his heartbeat speed up as she placed her hand gently on his chest for balance. Bucky sharply inhaled at her touch. He was tempted to push her in away in fear of doing something that he may regret.

His self control was already running thin. He was getting worse and worse at holding himself together around her. His eyes lustfully grazed over every inch of her sun kissed skin. Admiring her curves that were oh-so visible in her almost skin tight white dress.

Daydreaming about how it would feel to run his hand down her bare thighs. Shuri could feel him staring. A feeling that she's pretty much gotten used to at this point. She looked up at him quickly; catching him in the act. Her face now merely inches from his.

"You know I can tell when you're staring. You look like your about to devour me. You're making me nervous." Shuri chuckled with an amused smirk on her face.

"I apologize your highness. I didn't mean to-I just".

Shuri laughed loudly "Your highness?! Come on now James. Don't get all proper on me now" she teased.

"Shuri, I-" Bucky began to confess.

"You're highness!". The booming voice of Captain Steve Rogers echoed throughout Shuri's lab. He sounded annoyed, hurt and slightly shocked. They both jumped and quickly turned their heads towards Steve. He was standing with his arms folded and looked like he wanted to strangle Bucky.

"Yes Steve. What can I help you with?" Shuri stuttered.

"I need to speak with you. If you aren't too busy" he hissed glaring at Bucky. His tone was harsh and his words were laced with venom.

His tone caught Shuri off guard to say the least. "Of course" she replied backing away from Bucky. Her confusion was obvious by her tone of voice.

"Stay put James. I'll be back in a moment" Shuri commanded Bucky. He just nodded as he watched her walk away with Steve.

"Am I missing something? What was that about?" Shuri folded her arms as Steve led her out into the hallway.

"I just didn't know that you two were-"

"Were what? Go on, say it" Shuri cut him off. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a snippet fic that I wrote recently. That I decided to add to this collection of one-shots.

"J-James? It-It's me, Shuri" she heaved between breaths. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. Her voice trembled with voice with fear and confusion as her back pressed against the wall.

Shuri peered into his eyes and saw emptiness, nothingness. The way he stared at her was cold and evil and filled her heart with horror but also heartbreak. It was as if his eyes were a dark and lifeless void. She just saw a machine, a soldier staring back at her. The man she was looking at wasn't James. And that was very clear.

Shuri slowly and hesitantly lifted her shaking hand to gently graze his cheek as tears began to roll down her face. But he didn't react to the feeling of her warm hand softly stroking his bearded cheek. Not a flinch, he didn't even blink.

His stance was stoic, stern and stiff. He just kept glaring straight ahead at Shuri, with the same dead and expressionless look on his face.

"Ready to comply" he deeply growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is pretty sad and angsty. I honestly have no idea why I wrote this tbh.

Silence. Nothing but a dead and eire silence could be heard. The type of silence that's so unbelievably quite that it's ear piercingly loud. It was as if the entire universe had stopped. Something had happened. Something had changed. A slow and sorrowful breeze blew through the trees around her. 

Shuri groaned in pain and slowly stood up grabbing her aching side. She looked around; assessing her surroundings in confusion. Something was off. She could feel it. 

"Shuri?!" a concern voice called from behind her.

Shuri whipped her head around quickly to see Bucky stumbling towards her. He looked down at his hands as he began to turn to dust. 

"James?!" Shuri exclaimed horrified and confused. She sprinted over to him. She flung her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply and passionately for the first and last time.

They broke away and rested their foreheads together. "I love y-" Bucky began. He had to let her know how he felt before he didn't have the chance. 

But when Shuri opened her eyes Bucky had vanished. He was gone. Dust carried by the gentle breeze floated around her. 

"James?! James?!" tears began flowing from Shuri's eyes. She fell to her knees and began sobbing. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by a beautiful song called "It's been a long, long time" by Kitty Kallen (1945).

Shuri squirmed uncomfortably in her flowing midnight blue dress. Standing in the middle of an empty, dimly lit ballroom. She usually dresses pretty causal. Jeans and a blouse or something along those lines. But she had to admit that it felt amazing to get all dolled up. 

"James I don't-".

"It'll be fun. I promise" Bucky softly assured her. Shuri could see the pleading in his eyes. She felt bad for repeatedly turning him down. Besides how bad could slow dancing be? Right?

Bucky extended his vibrainuim arm out. Offering his hand to Shuri. "Shall we dance Princess?" He jokingly asked with a small, gentle smile. 

"Yes we shall Whie Wolf. Although I must warn you that I have two left feet" Shuri blushed.

Bucky chuckled "I'll take my chances" he joked.

Shuri took Bucky's hand and he pulled her closer to his muscular chest. They swayed together slowly and gracefully to the rhythm of the old-timey music. Shuri followed Bucky's every step; mimicking him flawlessly.

Shuri extended her arm and spun outwards away from Bucky's chest. Her hand still in his and her long dress flowing and spinning elegantly as she twirled under his arm. The sweet aroma of her vanilla and sandalwood perfume filled the air.

Shuri paused momentarily and smiled brightly at Bucky before twirling back into him. She actually was having a wonderful time, despite her expectations of slow dancing being awful. 

They were extremely close to each other. Closer than they'd ever been before. Their bodies were practically touching. Neither of them had really taken notice of it until now. They could all but feel each other's hearts rapidly beating.

Nothing but slow, old fashioned music could be heard throughout the ballroom. Shuri didn't realize how long she'd been lovingly gazing at Bucky. His bluish green eyes were truly mesmerizing. It was quite easy to get lost in them.

Bucky awkwardardly cleared his throat as his cheek heated up. "You look very beautiful" he complemented her. His voice was soft and smooth. Full with sincerity and meaning.

The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes grasped Shuri's attention. It was new and different. Loving and sweet. It felt different; much different from the platonically respectful way the he usually spoke to her. 

"Thank you. You too. Handsome, I mean, you look very handsome" Shuri nervously tripped and stumbled over her words. 

"Um-" Bucky paused momentarily. Debating if his next question would be over stepping the line.

"What? Go on, spit it out" Shuri teased. 

"Could I? I mean can we-" Bucky nervously fumbled his words. He usually spoke with such authority and clarity. But Shuri was enough to make his heart flutter and to tie his tongue in a thousand knots.

"Yes" Shuri could tell by the look in his eyes what he was asking.

Bucky gently brushed some of Shuri's braids out of her face. His eyes locked on her lips and hers locked on his. Shuri stood on the tips of her toes; cupping his face in her soft, warm hands. Their lips were merely millimeters apart. As time seemed to move in slow motion.

"Your highness!!" Okoye exclaimed bursting through the ballroom doors. Shuri and Bucky both jumped simultaneously. Shuri snapping her hands back to her sides and Bucky slightly backing away. They both turned to look, almost glare at Okoye. 

"You're needed in the lab! The team may have found something! A way to bring everyone back!" Okoye added.


	6. Vengeance I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodyguard AU is my absolute favorite. Cause I'm a sucker for some angst/sexual tension and protectiveness is hot. Anyway, enjoy.

"Are you okay?" Bucky frantically asked Shuri while he diligently search every inch of her skin for any visible injuries. He was trying his best to sound brave. But the pain, panic and overall frustration in his voice was blatantly obvious. He could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he cupped Shuri's face in his hands.

He gazed lovingly into her soft brown eyes. Soaking up every intricate detail of her beautiful sun kissed face. A face that until a moment ago he'd never thought he'd see again. 

"I'm okay James. I'm okay" Shuri trembled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might.

"Who did this? Who took you? What happened!?" Bucky begged for answers. A thousand questions were racing through his mind. 

"Zemo. Hemlut Zemo. He was trying to get to you. Somehow he knew about me deprogramming you and wanted information" Shuri explained.

"That son of a bitch" Bucky gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. That name made his blood boil. Their was no denying that he had murder on his mind.

That man had brainwashed and taken advantage of him. Made him almost kill his best friends and caused the Avengers to break up. Now he'd kidnapped the love of his life. That was the last straw.

Shuri saw that look of pure unhinged rage in his eyes. "James. Listen to me. The Wakandan government will decide who brings in Zemo".

"Don't bother. I'll kill him myself" Bucky growled. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Wakandan nights are so beautiful and blissful" Bucky marveled at the glistening midnight blue sky above.

"They used to be. I mean they are, uh I don't know. I'm having a hard time finding the beauty in the world after-after" tears began to well up in Shuri's eyes and her throat tightened. She couldn't bare to finish her sentence. 

Bucky turned to Shuri. His heart was heavy and sorrowful. The whole world was mourning after the decimation. But Shuri was more than mourning. She was completely and utterly broken, hopeless and devastated beyond belief.

It broke his heart to see the will to live drain from her eyes more and more as the days went on. 

"I understand. But" Bucky paused to gather the proper words. He knew that if he told her to look on the bright side she'd probably slap him. 

How do you comfort someone as broken as her? Someone who feels as alone as she feels?

"We lost friends, we lost family. We lost apart of ourselves. But we're still here. You're still here. As long as some of us remain theirs still a chance to bring everyone back. We'll find a way" He attempted to motivate her.

Shuri wiped away her tears. "I just miss him. I miss them" Shuri sniffled.

"This is really all my fault. If I had gotten that stone out of Visions head none of this would've ever happened. Now I've lost my brother and my people. And now I'm expected to rule over a country. You know, sometimes I think that the ones who got dusted are the lucky ones" Shuri bawled.

Bucky placed his arm around her and Shuri rested her head on his shoulder.

"If we could go back we would all change something that we did or said or didn't do. But what happened happened and beating yourself up isn't going to change that" Bucky whispered.

"But what do we do James? Where do we go now that they're gone?". His ability to appear calm and collected as the world collapsed around him never ceases to amaze her.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out, together" Bucky replied. 


	8. Chapter 8

Shuri's heart practicality came to a halt. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Yes, she was standing in the middle of a violent battle. Bombs exploding, bullets flying and thousands of disembodied voices yelling and shouting around her. But she didn't notice, let a alone care. 

It's been a long time. Such a miserable, sorrowful and hopeless long time. Years of sleepless nights. Every waking thought. Every breath. Every single tear had one thing in the center of all of them. One thing kept her from ending it all years ago. It was him. It was and still is always him. 

And now he's here standing before her. Just as handsome as he was the day she lost him all those years ago. Does he still love me? Does he still remember? Shuri felt her stomach drop as she thought the worst.

"Hello beautiful. Long time no see" Bucky chuckled tears streaming down his face. He tucked her braids behind her ears. Oh how wonderful it felt to feel him again. To see his gorgeous blue eyes gazing back at her in more than just her dreams. 

She'd forgotten how it felt to get lost in them. Those perfectly swirled bluish green eyes of his. 

"Hi.. I've missed you so much. So much" Shuri sobbed. That's all that she could manage to say. Too many words were trying to escape her lips at once. She was trying to hold herself together but to hell with that. 

She lunged towards him and flung her arms around him. Burying her tear soaked face deeply into his chest. Every ounce of stress came rushing from her body at the feeling of his muscular arms tightly wrapped around her small frame.

She wouldn't dare let go and neither would he. After years of being unsure about her future and what was to come. Shuri finally was completely sure about something for the first time in five years. She couldn't possibly love anything or anyone more than she loves James Buchanan Barnes. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the third fic that I ever wrote. So if it's awful, bear with me lol.

"Come on James, keep up" Shuri whispered down the hall to Bucky waving her arm in the direction they were headed.

"Are you always this hyper at 1 am?" Bucky asked with an amused grin on his face as he caught back up to the princess.

"What? Am I too quick for you gramps" Shuri teased.

"Gramps!" Bucky laughed. "I'll have you know that I could keep up with you young bucks any day" Bucky joked in his "old man" voice that he would often use to make Shuri laugh.

"Come on we're almost there" Shuri laughed. She grabbed his hand, leading him to their destination.

"Where are you taking me and why so late?" Bucky asked genuinely confused as to what Shuri was up to, as usual.

"So many questions White wolf" Shuri chuckled "There are rooms in this palace that you couldn't imagine and I knew that if I showed you around during the day I'd have to deal with Okoye and T'Challa up my ass" Shuri explained.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Bucky asked looking over his shoulder "I don't think your brother would be thrilled to find me snooping around with his sister at 1 am" Bucky added.

"We're not snooping, I live here to ya know and besides I'm twenty I don't need T'Challa's permission for everything, he's my brother not my father" Shuri reassured him. After turning a few more corners Shuri finally found the door that she was looking for.

"We're here" Shuri declared as they walked up to these huge vibrainuim doors. Shuri used her kiymoyo beads to unlock the door. She pushed the door open still holding Bucky's hand to reveal a huge crown room full of hundreds of beautiful ancient artifacts, jewelry, tiaras and crowns. Bucky stood speechless, still standing in the doorway as he gazed mesmerized by the sight before his eyes.

"Don't just stand there" Shuri giggled at his childlike amazement.

"Shuri I don't think I sh-" Bucky began.

"Nonsense, you live here just like me and my brother you're allowed to explore your own house" Shuri said.

She lead him over to a large glass case, inside was a golden crown with twelve gems lined up all around it, three rubies, three sapphires, three emeralds and three diamonds.

"Wow I-, it's unbelievable" Bucky gasped at it's beauty and splendor "Would you like to try it on?" Shuri asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I really don't think I should, it's so lovely, I wouldn't want to accidentally break it or something besides its for your family, the royals" Bucky replied.

"You're apart of our family now and that makes you royalty, a prince" Shuri said. She gently took the crown out of it's case and softly placed it on Bucky's head "You look great, rubies really bring out your eyes" Shuri joked.

Bucky blushed and gave her a nervous smile, he was certainly not a prince but the way that Shuri looked at him with so much love and pride warned his heart.

"I'm not a prince" Bucky stated.

"Of course you are. You're a prince to me" Shuri laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a little more rate R but I am complete garbage when it comes to writing sex/intimate scenes.

Bucky was sitting at Shuri's desk in her office. A place that over the last few years has become all to familiar to him. He is slumped in his chair, distractedly twirling a pen between his fingers. Shuri's lips currently had his full attention. He marveled at how pink they are even though she wasn't wearing lipstick. 

He could only begin to fantasize about how soft her lips would feel against his. Something that he fantasizes way too much for his own good. He watched as every word smoothly rolled from her tongue. 

He isn't one to usually make his attraction to someone so obvious. At least, he thinks he's not. This is really the first time he's ever experienced such a sensation.

The sensation of craving someone so much that it keeps you up at night. Craving someone that you're not allowed to have. He was experiencing for the first time how a powerful, complicated little thing called love can slowly drive you insane. 

Tragedy, lost, struggle. They all have one thing in common. They change you immensely. They change you forever. Mentally, emotionally and even spiritually. Neither of them are remotely similar to the person they were before Thanos. Before the decimation; and never will be. 

The lights were dim and the blinds were shut since Shuri had activated incognito mode. Only a small lamp on her desk lit the room. Casting shadows on the walls and covering the room in an warm yellowish orange glow.

You could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest. This isn't good. He can't be here with her. Not alone. He's let this love, almost infatuation with her consume him to the point where he doesn't trust himself around her. 

There is definitely something between them. There's no denying that. Both of them could feel the sexual tension radiating off of each other. Both of them were getting to the point of not caring anymore and fucking each other senseless. 

Shuri flicked her eyes up from her computer and caught him in the act. Not that she hadn't caught him staring before of course. But this time there was something more, something different in those blue eyes of his. Lust, conflict, temptation what ever it was. She was feeling all of the same emotions. 

"You're dismissed Captain. I'll see at the meeting tomorrow morning" Shuri coldly stated as she stacked and organized some lose papers on her cherrywood desk. 

"Captain? I thought we were past formal titles" Bucky folded his arms and glared at her. He was done with her turning him the cold shoulder and not knowing why. She's been avoiding him for weeks and he's determined to find out why.

Shuri felt like he was starting through her soul. As if he was reading her mind and could sense her panicking. She puffed up her chest and cleared her throat. Trying to appear unfazed by his observance. 

"I meant nothing by it. I'll see you in the morning".

Shuri got up and started to leave her office but somethings snapped in Bucky. He jumped up and grabbed her arm. Gently but firmly enough that she couldn't pull away.

"Am I missing something?" He asked gazing down at her. 

"I don't understand what you m-"

"Yes you do. Stop lying!" He growled. He was growing more and more frustrated. Not at her but at himself and his situation. He's lost count of how many sleepless nights this whole situation has caused him. 

She roughly snatched her arm away from his grasp. "I don't know what to tell you!"

"I don't know. Maybe you can tell me what you've been avoiding me for weeks. Why you leave the room whenever I walk in. What you refuse to call me by name like it'll kill you if you did. You don't even look at me anymore! Can you at least tell me why you hate me all of the sudden!" Bucky was now full blown shouting.

"I don't hate you" Shuri mumbled.

"Then why?" 

"Because-Because" Shuri inhaled sharply. Her breath stuttering as her throat tightened and her eyes filled with tears.

"I've been in so much pain for the last five years. I've lost everyone. It's, hardened me in a way that nothing ever could. I never want to feel the way I did the day that the snap happened. So, I pushed away the one person left that I still love. Can't lose someone you love if you don't love anyone right?" Shuri huffed, folding her arms and looking at the ceiling to stop the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

Bucky's whole demeanor changed. How could he be so blind? So clueless? He softened his stance and lowered his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" He sighed. He felt awful now. He knew that Shuri was going through a lot. But he was selfish and childish. He assumed that her distancing herself from him. From life's itself. Was just her being moody and it was much, much deeper than that. 

"Well, now you do" Shuri wiped away her tears and left the room. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had the idea for this one-shot literally minutes ago. So I just whipped up this fluffiness really quick and posted it. Enjoy. ;D

Shuri was comfortably snuggled in bed watching TV when she felt the baby kicking again. Harder and stronger than she'd ever felt before. She was thirty seven weeks along. So feeling the baby kicking and stretching is to be expected. 

But she still hasn't quite gotten used to it yet. She is still very much fascinated and somewhat shocked whenever it happens.

"James come quick it's happening again!" Shuri called full of excitement.

Bucky burst into their bedroom in a full panic. Almost kicking the door clear off the hinges. He's been so jumpy and paranoid even sine she'd reach her third trimester. Which is sweet but also can get kind of annoying.

"What's wrong babe!?"

"Nothing, look. It our daughter is having a party in there" Shuri laughed pointing to her belly as it stretched and shifted. 

Shuri quickly grabbed Bucky's hand and placed it on her belly. 

"Can you feel her?"

"Oh my god that's amazing" Bucky marveled. Up until this point he's never actually felt the baby move. Every time Shuri called him or woke him up in the middle of the night he'd always miss it. But this, this was incredible. A little creepy. But still, incredible. 

"Hello baby girl. I can't wait to meet you" Bucky softly whispered as he gently messaged Shuri's protruding belly in awe. 

"I bet she's the most beautiful baby ever" Bucky chuckled. 

"I bet she is" Shuri giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When and if Winterprincess becomes canon in the MCU. I would assume that Bucky would be super clingy.

"Easy White Wolf. I have a meeting to get to" Shuri laughed as Bucky pressed passionate kisses all over her neck and chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist; hugging her tightly from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. He inhaled deeply. Taking in the sweet scent of lavender and shea butter swirled into Shuri's braids.

"Can't the queen of Wakanda choose not to attend her own meeting?" Bucky pouted. Yes he's was being clingy; and no, he doesn't care. 

"Technically, yes" Shuri admitted. But she wasn't going to let him win this time. He can usually flash that million dollar smile of his and convince her to do literally anything. But not today. 

"Then. I think you should stay here with me" Bucky whispered against the crook of her neck. 

"I think, I should get ready before the elders put Okoye in charge" Shuri joked.


	13. Vengeance II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually inspired by a one-shot written by Wakandawinterprincess that I read recently.  
(Part two of chapter seven)
> 
> Warning: This is pretty violent so if you're squeamish or sensitive this chapter may not be for you.

"Why the hell are you doing this!? You got what you wanted!" Bucky yelled through gritted teeth, inches away from Zemo's face. He grasped a fistful of Zemo's leather jacket in each hand until his knuckles were snow white. Almost lifting him up off the ground. 

Zemo seemed unfazed. Despite being face-to-face with a very angry assassin. An assassin that would gladly goudge his eyes out with a red hot knife.

"Did I?" Zemo calmly answered with a sinister; almost humorous gleam in his eyes. A look that filled Bucky with pure, unhinged rage.

This man has made his life a living hell. He'd framed him and managed to convince seven billion people that he'd bomb the UN. Made him and his friends the most wanted 'criminals' on earth. And kidnapped and tortured the love of his life. With not the slightest hint of remorse. Not to say that he expected an apology or anything close to it. He's well aware of how unapologetically cruel mankind can be. But Zemo is an entirely different animal. An obsessive sociopath. To which this whole situation is one big game. A joke. 

"You son of a bitch!" Bucky grunted in frustration. Violently slamming Zemo against the stone wall. Easily picking him up off the ground with his vibrainum arm. He tightly gripped his neck. His cold fingers wrapped around his bare skin. Zemo coughed and choked as Bucky tightened his grip. Gasping for air and struggling to break free. Bucky finally got what he wanted from him. Fear. He wanted Zemo to fear him. It would make killing him that much more satisfying knowing that he didn't want to die. 

"James stop! The team needs him alive!" Shuri shouted as she burst into the room. Somewhat shocked at the sight that met her eyes. 

Bucky didn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. Anger had consumed him. Anger caused by the unconditional love he had for Shuri. And what this monster had done to her. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. As was the super soldier serum that gave him his tremendous strength. His heart was pounding. His face was blazing hot with fury.

He could feel Zemo's windpipe crunching under his hand. He resisted the temptation to crushed his throat right then and there. Even though he was beyond strong enough to do so. That would be doing him a favor. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

He wanted to make him suffer. To make him feel even a fraction of the pain that he's caused him over the past two years. He wanted to watch the life slowly drain from his eyes as every ounce of blood seeped from his body. To truly savor this moment of oh-so-sweet revenge.

"James! James stop!!" Shuri yelled. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks. She'd never seen him like this. Violent and overflowing with hatred. It was frightening. Shocking. Is this even him? Is this her James? He's about to kill this man in front of her and there's nothing she can do about it. Not that she has any sympathy for her kidnapper. She wants him punished of course. But killing him is a completely different story. 

Zemo's eyes were now bloodshot and his face was turning blue from lack of oxygen. His veins were popping out of his temples as he fought for every breath. 

Bucky peered into his nearly lifeless, pleading eyes and smiled. "Pathetic" He thought to himself. He leaned in and whispered in Zemo's ear. "You should know that I enjoyed this.. Very, very much." 

Bucky tighten his grip to his almost his full strength and Zemo's neck finally shattered. The sound of his bones snapping made Shuri wince. Drops of blood poured from his eyes as he took his last breath and Bucky dropped his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell. I'm a sucker for any and all angst. I'm actually really proud of this chapter. And I might turn it into a longer fic somewhere down the line. But I'd love to here what y'all think.


	14. Chapter 14

"S-Shuri" Bucky desperately whimpered as he finally came. Clenching his jaw and balling is fists as his orgasm grew and reached it's peak. A wave of ecstasy engulfed him like a raging fire of immeasurable pleasure. Stars dotted his vision even with a satin blindfold blocking his sight.. His chest heaved up and down. He allowed a high pitched moan to stutter past his lips. Being handcuffed to their bedframe suddenly felt like torture as he squirmed helplessly. Shuri smirked, she adores seeing him like this. The way he trembles and whines is painfully adorable. 

"Fuck." He whispered to himself as he melted. Bucky hung his head, breathing deeply trying to regain his bearings. His head shot up towards the ceiling and he jolted his restrained arms. Suddenly there was a loud crack and something smack him on the head. Hard. The next thing he heard was Shuri gasp and then start wheezing laughing. 

Bucky's head started throbbing. "What happened?" He asked confused and still blindfolded. 

"James." Shuri, gasping for air, resting her hands on her knees. "You broke the damn bedframe." She laughed loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hella new to smut.. But I had this idea and had to write it asap. What do ya think??


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on James, keep up" Shuri whispered down the hall to Bucky waving her arm in the direction they were headed.

"Are you always this hyper at 1 am?" Bucky asked with an amused grin as he caught back up to the princess.

"What? Am I too quick for you gramps" Shuri teased.

"Gramps!" Bucky laughed. "I'll have you know that I could keep up with you young bucks any day" Bucky joked in his "old man" voice that he would often use to make Shuri laugh.

"Come on we're almost there" Shuri laughed. She grabbed his hand, leading him to their destination.

"Where are you taking me and why so late?" Bucky asked genuinely confused as to what Shuri was up to, as usual.

"So many questions White wolf" Shuri chuckled "There are rooms in this palace that you couldn't imagine and I knew that if I showed you around during the day I'd have to deal with Okoye and T'Challa up my ass" Shuri explained.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Bucky asked looking over his shoulder "I don't think your brother would be thrilled to find me snooping around with his sister at 1 am" Bucky added.

"We're not snooping, I live here to ya know and besides I'm twenty I don't need T'Challa's permission for everything, he's my brother not my father" Shuri reassured him. After turning a few more corners Shuri finally found the door that she was looking for.

"We're here" Shuri declared as they walked up to these huge vibrainuim doors. Shuri used her kiymoyo beads to unlock the door. She pushed the door open still holding Bucky's hand to reveal a huge crown room full of hundreds of beautiful ancient artifacts, jewelry, tiaras and crowns. Bucky stood speechless, still standing in the doorway as he gazed mesmerized by the sight before his eyes.

"Don't just stand there" Shuri giggled at his childlike amazement.

"Shuri I don't think I sh-" Bucky began.

"Nonsense, you live here just like me and my brother you're allowed to explore your own house" Shuri said.

She lead him over to a large glass case, inside was a golden crown with twelve gems lined up all around it, three rubies, three sapphires, three emeralds and three diamonds.

"Wow I-, it's unbelievable" Bucky gasped at it's beauty and splendor "Would you like to try it on?" Shuri asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I really don't think I should, it's so lovely, I wouldn't want to accidentally break it or something besides its for your family, the royals" Bucky replied.

"You're apart of our family now and that makes you royalty, a prince" Shuri said. She gently took the crown out of it's case and softly placed it on Bucky's head "You look great, rubies really bring out your eyes" Shuri joked.

Bucky blushed and gave her a nervous smile, he was certainly not a prince but the way that Shuri looked at him with so much love and pride warned his heart.

"I'm not a prince" Bucky stated.

"Of course you are. You're a prince to me" Shuri laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet that I wrote ages ago..


	16. Chapter 16

"Jesus Christ can you be still James?" Shuri exclaimed.

Bucky swiveled the barstool around to face Shuri. Who had an annoyed but amused grin growing on her lips. "Sorry, it's been a while" 

"Yeah, so you've mentioned, now turn back around rapunzul" Shuri laughed waving the scissors in her hands around in a circle. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Bucky asked as he ran his fingers through his soon to be short hair.

"Because you said yourself you wanted a fresh look before going with Sam to meet with Director Fury. Something about, uh, saving the world was it?" Shuri teased sarcastically.

Bucky rolled his eyes "That has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Your husband, the shield agent, running around with the Captain America, stopping hydra thugs, I think that qualifies as saving the world" Bucky proudly stated.

"Oh my god you're adorable, you're like a proud little toddler, who's tied his shoes for the first time" Shuri gushed. Continuing to cut his hair. 

"It means a lot to me that the organization that I was brainwashed to dismantle is now recruiting me and I'll be working with Sam, which is great" Bucky stated as he held a mirror in front of himself.

"I have no clue how you're going to get any work done with Sam around" Shuri joked. She knew Sam very well he was one of Bucky's best friends after all. He often came over for dinner along with the rest of the new Avengers team. He was a very, fun-loving man to say the least.

He was always laughing and joking but he also was a great hero. He was the closest thing to Steve Rogers without being Steve Rogers. Both Sam and Steve have a very strong moral compass and desire to do the right thing. Shuri, Bucky and the rest of the new Avengers were very proud of him and believed that he was the best person to carry on the Captain America mantle.

Bucky laughed "Yeah, he's a wild one, but he's perfect for the job" Bucky chuckled.

"Can you put down the mirror, I want to see your reaction to seeing yourself with short hair" Shuri said as trimmed and snipped away. Bucky huffed and sat the mirror down on the counter.

He was nervous to say the least, he almost couldn't imagine himself without long hair. He used to always have it short back in the day but during the whole "Winter Soldier" thing he wasn't exactly aloud routine haircuts. And his long hair had slowly become a part of him in away. But he was ready for a change, he was a new man thanks to Shuri. And cutting his hair would be cutting the final rope that was tying him to his old self.

After cutting and trimming for a few minutes, Shuri was finally finished. "Ok babe I'm finished, you can look now" She beamed with excitement. She'd know Bucky for five years and had never seen him with short hair before. Bucky picked up the mirror to look a at himself and gasped.

"It's like looking back in time" Bucky said in awe as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I look like, me" Bucky marveled.. Call him dramatic, but he was kind of getting emotional. It was like finally and completely healing and becoming new. Seeing himself look the way he did back in the 40's, before being the Winter Soldier, before the horrors and trauma, was emotional and nostalgic in way.

"What do you think?" Shuri asked with a huge smile on her face.

"It's nice, it'll take some getting used to of course" Bucky joked.

Shuri turned the barstool around to see him better "Ohh Hello Sergeant Barnes" Shuri swooned, playfully slapping his shoulder with the hand towel that was around her neck.

"Stop it" Bucky gushed. "Don't look at me like that." He chuckled shyly as he stood up and walked towards Shuri.

"Like what?" Shuri titled her head innocently.

"You know that look. All lovey dovey" Bucky laughed he was now standing in front of Shuri with him metal arm wrapped around her waist. 

"Well if you don't want me to look at you all lovey dovey then maybe you should stop being so cute then" Shuri joked putting her hands on her hips.

Bucky laughed and kissed her softly and deeply, Shuri's back pressing against the counter as she cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you" Bucky whispered as they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you more White Wolf" Shuri softly laughed.

Bucky kiss her again quickly before heading for the door "Thanks for the haircut" Bucky said as he grabbed his bags.

"You're welcome" Shuri laughed as she walked over to open the door for him.

"I'll be back in two weeks, I'll call you every night, I promise" Bucky said as he threw his bag into the back of his truck.

"Yes you will and be careful out there, I would really appreciate it if you brought your fine ass back here in one piece" Shuri teased.

Bucky laughed as he got into his truck and shut the door.

"I will bring my fine ass back to your fine ass in one piece, I promise " Bucky laughed.

"Sounds good, see you in two weeks, have fun saving the world" Shuri teased.


	17. Memory Lane (Request #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rebeljedi1183](https://rebeljedi1183.tumblr.com/) on tumblr asked: Winterprincess x romanogers double date fic!
> 
> Sure, here it is! Sorry it took so long. Other projects and writers block got in the way. Nevertheless, here it is. Hope ya like it.
> 
> Alternant Universe-Canon Divergent 5 Years Post Endgame.

The brisk august breeze whirled around Shuri's legs as it rushed by. Granting her much appreciated relief from the sweltering temperature. Her mint-colored sundress flowed gracefully in the direction of the wind. The warmth of the breeze delighted her senses; carrying the delicate aroma of the rosy rouge milkweeds atop it's wings. The clustered flowers beautified the path where her, her husband and their closest friends strolled. All suitably clothed for the weather. Steve and Bucky in shorts and a simple button down shirt; Natasha sporting a blue striped midi dress and a French braid. 

Sparrows and starlings chirped and chimed their melody from the canopy of towering oak trees arching over their heads. Occasionally swooping down and landing on the cracked sidewalk ahead of them.

Since relocating to Brooklyn: most summer days have been spent like this. Cool breezes and familiar faces. It's been a year since herself and Bucky made the transition from lavish Wakandan life; to a more laid-back existence in the suburbs of Bucky's hometown. It's been vastly different, but nice overall. Eventually she’d adjusted and began to feel at home in this new land. Of course still staying very much in touch with her family back in Wakanda and visiting quarterly.

She had never left her home country before a year ago. The accords being renounced and Bucky being deemed innocent in the eyes of the world council; posed the perfect opportunity for them to start a life of their own. Venturing away from the familiar to build an identity together. Uninfluenced by titles or organizations. Brooklyn seemed to be the only appropriate option in both their minds to do so. 

So far they have no regrets.

After about ten minutes of walking through the bustling streets of old town Brooklyn; their destination at last came into view. A quaint little ice cream parlor at the end of the street corner. A place that both Bucky and Steve had been adamant on taking her and Natasha for ages.

Their clasped hands swung back and forth tranquilly as they walked. "So, how long has this place been here?" She inquired; her eyes remained forward, soaking every detail of the retro little shop. It was quite charming. America incarnated in building form. Various neon signs hung in the bay windows. Beaming red and blue, reading different messages like_ home of the milky way shake_ and _fifteen cent coke-cola. _Red and white striped awnings shaded the metal café tables and chairs beneath them. Currently occupied by several people who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their ice cream.

"Uh, Since 1921 I think. Steve and I used to come here as teens." Bucky breathed with warm smile. The waves of his ocean blue eyes were soft and calm and pouring with recollection. 

Steve exhaled a sigh of nostalgia; throwing his arm around Natasha's shoulder. "Many a summer's afternoon has been spent at this place; lot of memories." He added. 

Natasha laughed. "You two sound like such old men." She bantered. 

"Right." Shuri laughed in agreement. 

Bucky rolled his eyes in amusement and Steve scoffed with a smirk. Far too high on nostalgia to be offended. Not that they would be. Steve's face lit up with an avid smile when a once buried memory rushed back into the forefront of his conscious. "Remember when you ate two banana splits and threw up in the street?" He reminisced, chuckling at the distant memory. 

Shuri erupted with laughter at the mental image. As did Nat. 

Bucky shook his head with an embarrassed yet humored grin. A tint a pink washed over his cheeks. Two can play at this game. "Remember when I pushed you into your ice cream and you had to walk home with it all over your face?" He jested. The girls laughed harder than before. Wheezing laughter snorted past Shuri's lips and Nat shook her head with an amused grin. Both of them would be willing to pay a million to see that. 

Shuri stepped up onto the curb. Before they knew it, they were at the door. 

Steve reached for the handle and swung the glass door open. The moment they all stepped inside; it was as if they'd stepped back in time. Checkered floors, red leather booths and a jukebox against the wall. The scent of sugar heavily blanketed the air. Warm vanillas and rich chocolates sent sparks of delight fizzing through the far reaches of her senses. 

"Cute." Nat declared simply as she took in her surroundings. Tens of trinkets and pictures from lives past adorned the walls. The history of this place is so vast it's nearly tangible. 

The familiar aroma of fruit flavored candies and sugared cream flowing between these walls is enough to nearly bring both Bucky and Steve to tears. The same scent attached to some many distant memories from not only another time but another life. Once forgotten memories of simpler times were awakened by a single scent. Invoking a sense of security and belonging but also bittersweet nostalgia. 

After soaking in every detail of the space they stood within; they made their way over to the bar. Laid with stainless steel overtop of it. Shuri resisted the urge to press her palms against the cool glass. She marveled at the tens of tubs ice cream sat behind the glass barrier. Little tags marking their differing flavors._ Rocky Road, butter pecan, cookies and cream._ Just to name a few.

"We'll have a banana split and a sundae." Steve called to the man behind the counter. A blue and white apron tied around the mans waist and paper cap atop his head of messy red hair. 

"Uh, a root beer float and a chocolate cone; double scoop." Bucky ordered. 

They scooted down the line to the register and Steve whipped out his wallet. Bucky raised a firm hand of dismissal. "We'll take care of it." He offered. 

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Shuri's got us covered." Bucky smirked, 

Shuri rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to smile. "Covered, with your credit card." She quipped. "Hand it over Barnes.

~~~~~~~~

Shuri plopped down on the red leather booth seat with a huff. Careful that her towering cone of chocolate ice in cream didn't topple over. Bucky reached his arm around her as she nestled against him. Resting her head on his shoulder and tucking her legs under herself. Bucky rested his head atop hers. "What do you girls think?" He asked before slurping down a gulp of his root beer float. The sugary rich beverage fizzled atop his taste buds; numbing his cheeks with it's icy touch and slithering down his throat as he swallowed. 

Natasha dug her spoon into her sundae, taking the old fashioned desert glass between her fingers. "I think we should come here more often." She chuckled as her cherry stained lips closed around her spoon. Her eyes fluttered shut as her shoulders loosened at the array of flavors swirling atop her tongue. 

Shuri nodded in agreement, licking the ice cream from her lips. "Agreed. This is nice. Very American." She nodded with a smirk. 

Nat consumed another spoonful of her desert. "How often did you two come here?" Her question was muffled due to her mouth being full. 

"As often as we could. Usually every weekend in the summer." Steve answered before downing a spoonful of his banana split. His words were present but his mind was far from it. Sifting through and replaying all of the long lost memories stirred up by this place. 

Shuri rounded her remaining ice cream off with her tongue. She hummed with pleasure as the rich flavor coated her taste buds "I'd come here every weekend too if my metabolism was as fast as yours." She joked. 

Bucky chuckled; analyzing his surroundings yet again. Everything he laid eyes on triggered another distant memory. From the 1937 calendar on the wall to the desert glass held between his fingers. Echoes and whispers of times past resonated in his ears. Visions from a life long gone. A different memory is associated with nearly every object in this parlor. "I can't believe we're back here." He breathed. His words escaped in all but a whisper; a smile plastered to his face as his mind drifted to another time.

Steve leaned back in his seat with a grunt; extending his arm around Nat. "Like we never left." He sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to realize that some parts of this sound very unintentionally sexual lol. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](https://romanovssolo.tumblr.com/)


	18. Chapter 18

The icy breeze slithered across her scalp as flurries of snow spotted her braids. "Then we both know who it’s got to be.” Shuri breathed as she peered over the edge of the towering cliff.

Bucky sighed deeply; also peering over the drop that appeared endless. "I guess we do princess." He spoke mindlessly.

_Whatever it takes..._


End file.
